To Truly Dazzle
by OmniverseGazer
Summary: Post RR. This story is about what happened after the Dazzlings were defeated. Its my first so no flames please.
1. Chapter 1

After losing the Battle of the Bands the Dazzlings retreated to their apartment humiliated, defeated, broken, and disgraced.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Adagio screamed punching the wall. "Not only did we lose the contest but now were totally powerless."

"Worst of all we can't sing anymore." Sonata whined. balled up against the counter as she thought back on how horrible they sounded when the sang, if you could even call it that.

"This is your fault Adagio." Aria chided.

"My fault?, MY FAULT!?" Adagio exclaimed in absolute rage. "Who was complaining that she was tired of 'Fast food', Aria?"

"YOU said we'd be able to get this entire world to do our bidding. Well look how THAT worked out, no thanks to YOU." Aria countered.

"Well maybe if you had made sure they couldn't get out, like I told you to do-"

"Well maybe I'm tired of you telling me what to do!"

Both girls were now face to face, locked in a stair down until a small growling noise caught there attention.

"What was that?" Aria questioned, all three looked around to find the source of the noise. Moments later they heard it again only louder. Adagio and Aria honed in on Sonata who looked to her midsection.

The noise came for the third time causing the the girl to spring to her feet with a yelp. "Somethings wrong with my belly!"

Before any of them said another word a similar noise came from Aria. Adagios eyes widened and as quick as a flash she put her ear to Aria's midsection.

"Uh Adagio? Haven't you like... heard of personal space?" Aria questioned sarcastically at the surprise action of her associate.

"Shh!" Adagio shushed and after a few seconds of silence the she heard the noise coming from Aria's stomach.

Nearly all color drained from her face as she quickly backed away until her back was at the wall, her legs buckled under her own weight.

Adagio gasped as the same noise came from her stomach as well. The leader of the group began grinding her teeth and pulled at her hair

"Adagio, whats going on?" Sonata questioned in a panic.

"Yeah," Aria added "If you know what's going on-"

"Isn't it obvious!" Adagio cut in. "We're hungry."

"Huh?" The two other band members looked at their leader as though she had been speaking another language.

Adagio let out a groan and face-palmed herself at their stupidity."We've never had to actually eat anything to survive since before we were banished here."

"Is that why you wouldn't let me get any taco's?" Questioned the ditsiest of the three girls.

"I can't believe you'd eat that slop, Sonata." the more level-headed band mate berated

"YOU'RE BOTH MISSING THE POINT!" Adagio snapped. "With our pendants we were immortal, in a way, and now that there gone-"

"We're mortal again." Aria finished as the realization crashed down on her. Her normally bored disposition was replaced with crippling fear.

Sonata looked to Aria then Adagio with a raised eyebrow. "...I don't get it."

"Oh come on!" Aria snarls. "It's so simple a five year old could understand, now that our pendents are destroyed were going to get older and older until we're crotchety old ladies."

Sonata's eyes became impossibly wide at Aria's statement from outside the building a loud scream could be heard.

After calming sonata down they went over what to do next. they couldn't stay now that everyone hated their guts so they decided that their was only one option 'get out of dodge'. They changed into there street clothes and sold their other outfits at the nearest pawn shop. They used the money to buy some burgers at a diner and went straight to bus station.

Aria had just finished off her meal while sonata, who was crying her eyes out, still had half of her burger to eat. Adagio was getting information on the next bus out of town. It didn't matter as to where they were going as long as it was out of Canterlot.

"We're in luck." Adagio announced. "The last bus should be here any minute."

"Where's it heading?" Aria asked

"A town called Cloudsdale."

The bus arrived moments later and the Dazzling's boarded before they knew it they were off.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sixty five cents? That all we got today?!" Aria exclaimed, looking at the nickles and dimes they had just finished counting.

A month had passed since the Dazzlings arrived in Cloudsdale. Unable to find a place to stay they settled with an abandoned, junk filled lot at the edge of town. Since they didn't have experience in any type of work the town could offer, they had to become beggars in order to get money.

"At least it's something."Adagio collected the coins and put them with the rest of their savings in a foggy glass jar. Once in a while there would be at least a few sentimental chumps who would give them at least a dollar or two. The money they collected mostly went into filling their stomachs which was only once a week, twice if they were lucky.

"Will we be able to get something to eat soon, Adagio? I'm _really_ hungry" Sonata whined.

"We're ALL hungry, Sonata." Aria said in annoyance. "If you got some brilliant idea to get money other than sitting on the sidewalk all day hoping some one will hand it to you I'd love to hear it."

Sonata thought about it for a moment until an idea came to her mind.

"I got it!" Sonata exclaimed "Adagio, let me borrow that marker you found a few days ago."

Adagio looked at Sonata curiously before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a black permanent marker and handing it to her. Sonata then began to look through the many piles of junk.

"This should be good for a laugh." Aria said with a smirk.

The sun had gone down by the time Sonata found what she was looking for, a piece of cardboard. While Sonata was busy doing... what ever it was she was doing, Adagio sat in front her makeshift desk that she made of a crate and trying desperately to fix her pendant, using an old pair of rusty tweezers and what was left in a bottle of glue.

"Do you really think you can fix that thing just with glue?" Aria questioned skeptically.

"It's worth a shot," Adagio answered. "If this works all three of us will have our immortality back."

She knew that using glue to try and fix it might not work but the thought of living the rest of her life in the garbage, with Aria and Sonata, was enough encouragement to try. She said that they would share the pendant, that was a lie. Her real plan was to fix it and leave them high and dry. She picked up the last shard with the tweezers, put in place and applied the glue. The red gem remained inactive but then again she wasn't sure what to expect._ 'Maybe I need to sing to activate it.' _She decided to let the glue dry before touching it.

"It's done!" Sonata called out happily holding up a sign she made. "What do you think?"

"_Will dance for money_?!" Aria was at a loss for words. "Are you really that much of an idiot?"

"What?"

"THAT SIGN MAKES US SOUND LIKE PROSTITUTES SONATA!" Aria screamed then tried to pry the sign from Sonata.

"Hey, let go!" Both girls were soon in a tug of war.

Adagio rolled her eyes at their childish antics then turned to her pendant. "If this works I'll never have to deal with those two again I'll be young forever while those two become wrinkly old hags."

Aria and Sonata continued to tug on the cardboard sign until it tore in half and sending Sonata toppling to the ground and Aria on the edge of Adagio's desk. The force of the impact launched Adagio's pendent into the air.

"My sign!"

"My shoulder!"

"My pendent!" Adagio cried in terror. She dashed off to catch it but just when she was about to grab the pendent a raven swooped down and snatched the gem in its beak. Adagio could only watch as her one chance to regain her power was carried off, never to be seen again. "NOOO! NOW I'LL NEVER BE IMMORTAL AGAIN."

"You mean WE'LL never be immortal again, right?" Sonata questioned. Adagio gave no reply and looked away from her.

"Wait a minute." Aria stood up as she tried to ease the pain in her shoulder and sent Adagio an accusing glare. "You never intended to share it, did you?"

"No, I wasn't." There was no point in hiding it any more. "You two have done nothing but screw up everything! All I needed to do was sing and I'd have my power back.

"You were going to abandon us?" Sonata felt as if something inside her disappeared

Aria turned red with fury. "You dirty tramp!" she pounced on Adagio sending both girls to the ground. Both attempted to take control of the battle causing them to roll into Sonata who also joined in. The Dazzlings were so caught up in their squabble that they didn't realize the were in the middle of the road until a pair of headlights fell on them they turned to see a vehicle barreling right at them and screamed in horror.

**I would like to thank my friends seniorcopycat and ChaosMagemon for helping me. You guys rock. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

The Dazzlings were petrified. Their minds told them to move but their bodies wouldn't listen. As the car came closer they could only brace themselves and wait for their deaths, but all they heard was the sound of the screeching tires against the pavement. It was only after a few moments that they dared to look and were met with the sight of a white van less than an inch in front of them.

"Oh my goodness." The driver exit the vehicle breathing heavily he was paunch man with white skin, blond hair, a pair of khakis and a red shirt. "Are you girls alright? I didn't hit you did I?" His voice had a bit of an accent. Unable to find their own voices the Dazzlings settled with shaking their heads. He then let out a sigh of relief happy he hadn't harmed them. He then looked at the Dazzlings the way a parent would look at a child who had done something they shouldn't have. "Didn't anyone teach you about the rules of the road? You could have been killed." he reprimanded

As the first to get to her feet Adagio replied. "S-Sorry, we were... settling a dispute and got... carried away."

"From my point of view that would be putting it mildly." The man crossed his arms as he inspected them. "What are you girls doing out here so late?"

"We live here." Aria stated as she pointed to the lot behind her with her thumb.

"What? You live in this filthy lot?" the man questioned in surprise. The Dazzlings could hear the pity in his voice.

"We don't have anywhere else to go." Sonata spoke in a saddened tone rubbing one arm with the other hand.

"We'll be more careful next time." said Adagio as they went back to their 'home', with there 'guest' close behind.

He looked around at all piles trash this was no place for anyone to live, especially three teenage girls. "What happened to your families?"

"We've been on our own for as long as we can remember." Adagio explained, and for once she wasn't lying. Sirens never actually took care of their children, once sirens reproduce the offspring are on their own. "Just go away and leave us alone."

"Unacceptable!" he boomed, startling all three of the them. "I insist that you three come stay with me."

"We barely know you and yo want us to stay with you?" Adagio questioned incredulously.

"I cannot just allow three teenage girls to live in such conditions, especially with that storm coming."

"Storm?" The Dazzlings blanched in unison. The man pointed to the sky behind them and they saw clouds rolling in. It only rained once in the past month and it was a nightmare. A storm was the last thing they needed.

"I understand that you girls may not trust me but don't think you want to be out here when that storm hits."

The Dazzlings were still unsure, on one hand they could avoid getting soaked to the bone again or worse, struck by lightning. On the other hand they would probably be walking into the trap of some pervert who'd do God knows what to them. Being Sirens they knew all about that.

"Girls, we don't have much time, the storm will be on top of us any minute." The man said in slight panic as the wind began to pick up and the clap of thunder boomed in the sky above. "Unless you want to get very wet I suggest you make you minds quickly."

Aria let groan, she hated being rushed but not as much as she hated getting caught in a storm. "Alright we're comming but you'd better keep your hands to yourself."

"I swear I will not lay a hand on you without your consent."

Aria made her way to the van with extreme caution.

"Wait Aria, I'm coming too!" Sonata cried as she chased after Aria.

Adagio groaned in annoyance. "Have you two lost your minds!?"

"Last chance miss." the man said to her. Making a hand gesture to the care. "Are you coming or not." Adagio watched as Aria hopped into the passenger seat and Sonata take the back seat behind her.

"You know what, fine!" Adagio began to rant. "Go, I don't need -" Adagio was cut off by a rain drop hit her nose. Overwhelming loneliness begins to take hold of her as the rain begins to pour on her. "Wait, I need to get something."


End file.
